Signe Anzlovar
Signe is a young man living in Glade Park with his little sister and single mother. While very geeky yet aloof on the outside, he is a very loving person towards his family and any new potential friends. He is overcoming his old social anxiety and actively trying to make himself a more mature young adult, although it can prove to be an uphill battle to him and very exhausting. Nevertheless, he does his best to live his life peacefully and support those who need him. Concept and Creation Signe came from the simple idea that Agil really needed a family to add dimensions to her character and the story over all. So it was decided that she would have the classic mother, father, and brother, although the father was eventually cut due to me not being able to make an interesting father character. Eventually it was decided that in order to make the brother maybe a little more interesting, was if he had an interest in technology too and would actually have a role to play through Pin's perspective because of this. That's about it, really. Personality Signe is mostly a pretty average joe in a modern era. A well rounded fellow in various subjects, however he is much more practiced in web development and programming. Although he has displayed slight interest in robotics despite being specialized in other fields of technology. Other than that, he knows a fair amount of cooking due to his mother working late shifts unable to make meals for him and his sister, and while not very athletic, still follows an exercise routine. But that's just scratching the surface. Signe is a very sweet, but skeptical person. He's willing to help and support others in need, but at the same time keeps his distance. He's a bit more of a family man, particularly dedicated to his little sister Agil, being one of the only male figures in her life. But as far as hobbies and interests go, Signe is a fan of gaming, both virtual and board/tabletop. He's not shy of these hobbies either, as he's tried to teach his family how to play Dungeons and Dragons before, but he's rather lenient on rules. There's still something more though. Deep down, Signe can be described as a realist pretending to be an idealist. He wants to believe the best in people, and believe that the human race and robots alike can improve for a better future. However, when he observes the outside world, he leaves his hopes behind, and lets himself feel the pessimistic reality. For example: Signe believes that he has moved on from his father's death, but truly his emotions are extremely upset when his father is even mentioned. He tries to ignore reality and look at what could improve, but conflicts when faced with the truth. History Relationships Agil Signe, even though he has trouble showing it sometimes, adores his little sister. He's the one who takes care of her most of the time when Dani is too busy with work, and he keeps her company and tries to be a parental figure sometimes. Though sometimes she's too much to handle and Signe often worries about Agil. He is definitely concerned about her tendency to act out when faced with distress, so he tries to provide discipline, but he doesn't exactly have the backbone to put up with that either. But all in all he does love her, and most of their time together is nice. Dani Signe has an immense amount of respect for his mother. While he does get teased by her and sometimes forces himself to put up with her more goofy side, he is well aware of everything she does to provide for their family and how hard she works herself. Because of this he's willing to do anything for her at the drop of a hat and always tries to be more considerate of her sensibilities. When he was younger, he used to have some built up resentment towards her due to her temporary relationship with Eric, but by now Signe has moved past that and it rarely bothers him. Pin Signe has some... mixed feelings on Pin. He does like the little robot, and thinks he's genuinely a good person, but he has some concerns over whether or not Pin can totally be trusted. After all, he is an amnesiac sentient robot, what isn't there to be worried about? But all in all he tries to treat him the same as his little sister, and he does approve of Pin's relationship with Agil, even though he likes to tease the two of them about it. Trivia *Signe, like Agil, is also named after one of my great grandmothers. However, Signe was from my father's side of the family, while Agil was from my mother's side. *Signe's appearance is actually re-used from an old science fiction story I made up when I was about ten or so years old, which was about a geeky boy who meets and befriends an alien girl. Although he is much older in this redesign. *Speaking of which, his design is basically an easter egg to a somewhat predecessor of Of Machines and Men, as the original story he was part of, he was the same age as Agil, and like her, also befriended a science fiction staple of the opposite gender. *Signe knows how to use a gun, although he has never been in a situation where it was necessary to use one. Gallery Draw the squad OMAM.png|WOAH LOOK WHO'S FINALLY GETTING A PICTURE INVOLVING HIM?! Category:OMAM characters Category:Males Category:Humans